


Dear Silent Reader

by Nameless (Mister)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphor, Similes, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Nameless
Summary: You're just like the wind.





	

You’re just like the wind. Unable to be seen, yet you make your presence known—albeit in indirect ways. 

The rustling of leaves indicates a stream of wind had approached; the displacement of fallen leaves signifies the wind had come by. Like the wind, your presence is known by the small, but conspicuous changes of which you incur.

You’re just like the wind. Fickle and volatile, you sometimes disappear for indeterminate amounts of time.

Stagnation in the air suggests the absence of the wind; emphatic reverberations against windows notify that the wind is here. Like the wind, your attendance is irregular.

You’re just like the wind. Existence acknowledged, yet you never leave your mark—so to speak.

The grasses on the meadow are pushed in a certain direction, yet return to their original positions once the wind subsides. Like the wind, you never try to give your input.

You’re just like the wind. Invisible, yet you are necessary.

The wind necessitates the function of a windmill; the wind compels the sail on a boat to move forward. Like the wind, you are inconspicuous but deeply appreciated.

Perhaps you are timid, like the placid breeze that gently wafts around from a distance. It puts me at ease, yet it feels empty—is it just the wind, or is someone there with me? Perhaps my words only travel to an endless void where they dissipate, leaving me to utter a monologue. It’s lonely speaking to the wind, who never responds back.

You’re just like the wind, dear silent reader.


End file.
